Those Who Make Legends III
by Kementari
Summary: *phew* Pirate captain Heero? Duo finds an interesting tapestry, Trowa and Wu Fei approach a castle and Quatre ends up on a beach. Fantasy-genre.
1. Default Chapter Title

Untitled Part III   
_i really need to think up a title for this_   
*************************************   
by me

Heero Yuy was used to Relena's several attempts at trying to get him out on a date, he was used to being around Quatre's crew of Maguanacs and being treated as a younger member of the group.   
He was not, however, used to several very strange looking men bowing at his feet.   
"Stop it." he muttered, getting sick of being showered with 'masters'. He didn't understand how Quatre could stand it..   
The men shuffled back to their feet and stared nervously at the ground. One came forward, clutching at a small piece of cloth and looking very much like a nervous puppy.   
"We were wondering sir.. if ye isn't busy.. Would you be our captain?! You can sail the seas and hunt for treasure.."   
"Huh?" Heero had a deep, slightly worried feeling in the back of his mind. They wouldn't...   
They did.   
The small band of pirates' eyes all widened and began to water, their faces turning into that of a sad innocent little puppy who you'd left out in the cold and were supposed to feel extremely guilty for. So sickeningly pathetic that you just wanted to do whatever you could to help..   
And unless you were a complete stoic, there was no way you could resist it.   
Heero sighed. Whoever had thought up this cruel joke was going to die.. painfully.   
"Fine."   
All the pirates cheered and before Heero had even realized it, he was being shoved onto a boat and was sailing out into the open ocean.

Quatre soaked his hands in the cold water again, cringing slightly as the burns stung. Dark watched   
him, its shadowy form curling slightly in the breeze.   
"I have no idea how I did it." Quatre replied honestly. "All I remember is thinking that they   
didn't feel right.."   
_Could you do it again?_   
"Perhaps, but.." Quatre pulled himself up from the stream and took off his vest, looking at it in a sad   
way. Taking a deep breath he gripped onto the side and heard the satisfying noise of the fabric ripping.   
"Not at will.."   
_I see.._   
Quatre wrapped the purple fabric around his burned hands, then set the remains of his jacket sadly   
against a cold rock.   
There was something clean and pure about this place, at home the water was usually recycled again and a   
again in the colonies but here, he had a feeling no mechanical device had ever touched the stream.   
He stood up, stretched out and stared back at Dark. "You're hesitating to take me back there.."   
The shadow looked slightly surprised, then indignant. _It took enough power to get you here.._   
"That makes sense.." Quatre replied, not quite believing the explanation.   
_When we reach the Southern Kingdom, you will wish we had a taken a longer time.._ the shadow added, curling up in a large black blob. _I shall awake this evening._   
Quatre gazed vacantly forward, almost seeing a dark blot against the horizon. His stomach hurt slightly,   
the constant reminder that he hadn't eaten since they'd reached the forest. Quietly, he slipped out of   
his guard's careful watch and slipped into the cover of the large trees, subconsciously forcing the shadow monster into a deeper sleep so he wouldn't realize his captive had disappeared..

"So, where do you think we are?" Wu Fei inquired as he and Trowa followed the small well-hidden path,   
their only guide.   
"I don't know, but.." Trowa stared upwards. "It's not home, wherever it is."   
"I can see that.."   
Trowa remained quiet, staring straight ahead. "Wu Fei.. do you see what I do?"   
"Hmm?" Wu Fei stopepd short.   
In the distance, the two could make out what seemed to be very tall white pillars. In the center was a   
gigantic brown drawbridge, which people were coming in and out of.   
"Can't be.." Wu Fei said with sudden incredulation. "A castle?"   
Trowa had heard of such things, but he'd never seen them. Supposedly the only remaining castles were   
around the less populated areas of such countries as France and England, but even then they'd fallen into   
deep disrepair. But to be seeing one, even from a distance was enough of a surprise for an expression of   
suprrise to slip on his face.   
_So this is where we've been led to.._ he thought to himself. _But why.._   


"No, like this." Heero put on his best sadistic smile. The pirates tried to copy him, but instead only ended up looking strange. Heero rolled his eyes and muttered softly.   
It was his second day on the boat, and he'd been forced to make the most of it. Dressed in a slightly shabby read coat, a pair of boots, and holding a large sword, he looked quite menacing.   
Unfortunately, his crew didn't.   
And in his mind, it had become his mission to turn this band of misfits into the most frightening and feared group of pirates around.   
"Hey!! Sir.. erm, captain.." the head of his crew interrupted.   
"What?"   
"There seems to be someone ashore.." the man pointed to a small spot on the nearby beach.   
Heero grunted and stared to the bank. He froze almost instantly in recognition.   
"Send a small crew and get him onboard.." Heero ordered.   
The pirates nodded and ran to a small canoe which 3 jumped into. Heero watched as they plowed towards the small beach, his mind thinking quickly. They picked up the small body and rowed back, climbed back into the ship and Heero ordered them to sit him down in one of the cabins.   
Even with all the sand soaked on his skin, Heero could have pointed him out anywhere. It was Quatre, without a doubt. When Heero was close enough to inspect him, he began to notice the small burns on his hands, clashing with his white skin.   
"Get him cleaned up a little bit.." Heero ordered. "When he wakes up, we'll need to get an explanation out of him.."   
The group took a few steps back and shook their heads. "This boy.. he's.."   
"What about it?" Heero said annoyedly.   
The one named Raoul pointed to the burns on his hands. "He's a sorcerer sir.."

Duo blinked. "Whaaa?"   
"Call the guards! A man has broken into the princess' room!! Guards!! Guards!!" the energetic woman ran around screaming.   
"Whoa, lady, I didn't mean to erm..." Duo shuffled nervously as he stood up against the bedpost.   
The girl raised an eyebrow and stared at him.   
"What Princess, and where am I?"   
"You are in my bedroom.." a soft soprano voice answered.   
Standing at the doorway was a tall girl with dark reddish brown hair down to her shoulders. Duo jumped off the bed, scrambled back to his feet and stood against the wall.   
"My name is Anne. You are at the White Castle in the Western Kingdom of the country of Thain. Now if you don't wish to be locked up in the dungeon, please explain your prescence here." Anne replied curtly,   
This girl wasn't one to be messed with, Duo could already tell. "Well all I remember is this weird white light and this cackling voice and then I came here.."   
"White light?" the girl looked suspiscious. "Like one a mage would use?"   
"Huh?"   
"You don't know.. how interesting." the girl sighed. "Who exactly are you?"   
"Duo Maxwell," Duo gave a slightly flirtatious bow. "I may run and hide, but I never lie."   
"Which doesn't tell me much.." she glanced around. "If you wish to get out of here alive you'd better follow me.." she pointed to the door. "You stick out too much."   
"Gee thanks.." Duo muttered.   
"Sophia, my handmaiden will show you downstairs and get you a change of clothes..."   
Sophia, the blonde woman who'd so rudely yelled a few minutes ago bowed and motioned for him to follow.   
Not knowing what else to do, Duo oblighed. He walked down a darkened hallway, noticing the cool smooth stones instead of the rough texture of ordinary walls. He stopped short as he saw the large tapestry on the wall.   
The background was green and blue, probably showing off the scenery of the land. On one side was a great ocean, on the other a darkened black area. On both sides was a scene of a battle, on one side horrible looking monsters and on the other side were a group of people with bright white banners and swords. In the center were 5 figures that seemed oddly familiar; in fact, too familiar..   
There was one holding a broadsword, his brown hair a mess. The next had a bow under his hand, leaves circling around him, the third covered in a circle of fire. The fourth, a blonde, his expression that of one in deep sadness, was holding onto a gold ball in his two bloody hands.   
And the fifth.. he was waring black, torn clothes and holding a very dangerous-looking scythe. What interested Duo most, however, was the 3 foot long brown braid..

*************************************************************************

*phew* Sorry guys.. I stink at names so these are pretty commonplace.. As I said, there's still a lot of confusion but that's part of the story now I guess. I don't know when I'll be able to get the next part up since Thanksgiving _is_ coming up and I get to go across state to visit relatives. Review, pleeease? *sad pathetic eyes*


	2. Default Chapter Title

**Untitled Chapter III**   
**********************************

  


"Interesting tapestry, isn't it?" Anne asked from behind him.   
"Yeah.." Duo replied, still sizing up the images.   
"It's a legend around here.. although I doubt it shall ever come true."   
"Well what is it?" Duo said, batting his eyelashes flirtatiously.   
Anne rolled her eyes. "I can take you to the loremaster if you're truly interested.. although it doesn't make much sense."   
"Hm." Duo replied, staring once again at the large tapestry.   
"You know, the person does look somewhat like you. Although, he is much _more_ attractive.." Anne gave a cruel smile.   
"Ouch.." Duo said, liking this girl more and more.

Quatre walked through the quiet forest, noticing the small sound of water nearby. He was approaching a white beach, hearing every soft squish as the sand pressed together under his feet. It had only perhaps been 4 days since he'd been transported there, but it seemed much, much longer.   
Somewhere in the background he began to hear a slight humming noise.. which became louder and louder..   
Even for someone who was used to missing sleep, he was tired. In fact, this was an unusual tiredness...   
He sluggishly kept walking, trying to clear his head, the humming noise became a dull throb and Quatre found it hard to concentrate on anything..   
With a faint murmur, he dropped to the ground deep in a dreamless sleep.   
Bright, glowing orange eyes appeared between the rocks. Very slowly, dark yellow shapes creeped out towards the sleeping boy, their eyes full of mischief.   
Superstitious sailors and wanderers had adopted the name 'Sandcrawlers'. A mix of some type of frog and beatle, the creatures looked humorous with their four lizardlike legs and insect head.   
One climbed slowly closer, inspecting it's find thouroughly, it's small fingers leaving miniscule scratches against the pale skin. Slowly there came a faint crack of noise and the others came closer.   
Mainly, these creatures came for items of use, or else to draw energy from the sleeping victim. For now however, they were just curious.   
The creature stopped short and used two large golden antennas to tap against the hand. Very slowly, it came closer and began to sniff, pulling tightly on the skin and leaving more scratches. The others watched, interested.   
Then the curious one let go and let out a softened rhythmic hum. The rest followed suit as very slowly they crept closer.   
Just then there was a faint noise of a boat being rowed ashore. The creatures shrieked and scampered back to wherever they had come from, watching with sudden interest. The boy was lifted up by strong hands and was taken away.

Trowa and Wu Fei neared the castle, listening boredly to the loud chattering going on around them. A girl was chasing a chicken while another group was chattering among themselves. Guards on horses paced back and forth, watching the public with a bored interest.   
Overall, the atmosphere was good and cheerful. There was a slight mixture of scents between the cooking and the people, but it wasn't too terrible.   
"Just on the slight hope that we wake up from this dream.. what do you.." Wu Fei was suddenly interrupted.   
"HEY GUYS!!" a loud voice shouted.   
"Oh no.." Wu Fei muttered as he saw Duo running towards them.   
"So I'm not the only person to get here? Good cause I was worried that.." Duo said panting slightly as he continued, but paused and frowned. "Where's Quatre and Heero?"   
"They aren't here?" Trowa asked.   
"No." Duo replied, slightly panting.   
Trowa hid his concern under a mask of indifference. "Duo were you brought here by light as well?"   
"Yeah." Duo replied. "You guys?"   
"Same."   
"Then it's probably the same with Heero and Quatre.."   
"Actually.." Duo shuffled his feet nervously. Wu Fei and Trowa stared at him. "Let's get back to the castle and I can explain it." he said glancing around the square.   
"Great. He's been here less than a week and he's already gotten himself comfortable.." Wu Fei muttered amusedly. "Bet he's not even questioning why we're here.."   
"Maybe," Trowa replied, his eyes wandering around the market. "Or maybe he knows something we don't.."

Quatre stirred and warily opened his eyes to a blurry image. He made a slight noise in his throat and tried to push himself up. He felt pressure on his shoulders and was forced back. Heero's darkened blue eyes stared at him disapprovingly.   
"Don't get up yet." he muttered warningly.   
"But.."   
"Stay still," Heero ordered. "And tell me what happened."   
"I guess I just got tired.. I don't remember anything happening.." Quatre replied as he surveyed Heero's new wardrobe. Slowly, he began to chuckle.   
"Shut up." Heero growled again. "I could have left you out there."   
"I know.. I'm sorry.. but.." he chuckled. "You just.."   
Heero snorted and shoved a pile of clothes in his face. "Get changed."   
Still giggling slightly, Quatre nodded. Heero walked out of the room and closed the door, muttering silently to himself about needing a better sword if anyone else said anything about his clothes.

Quatre emerged dressed in a loose white shirt and a pair of brown pants which closely resembled his usual khakis. He stepped onto the bow of the ship and looked out, feeling slightly out of place in open water. The pirate crew all stared at him with an odd suspscion and took a nervous step back.   
"Do your hands feel better?" Heero asked from behind him.   
Quatre instantly jerked his hands into his pockets, hiding the pain of the blisters. "They'll be fine.."   
"I'd like to know how they got there.." Heero continued. "You know Trowa's going to be mildly upset when he sees them.."   
"Trowa's here?" Quatre said with the slightest bit of tension. "And.. Duo and Wu Fei?"   
"Mm hmm." Heero answered. "I'm surprised you can't sense them.." he knew that Quatre's empathic abilities were much stronger, but Heero was able to faintly pick out certain people if the need arose.   
"I was.. hoping I was the only one.."   
"Why?"   
Quatre stared at the ground, becoming suddenly quiet.   
"Quatre," Heero growled. "You need to tell me what's going on.."   
"I don't fully understand it but.. Something's about to happen. Something big.."   
"And the burns?" Heero said with the if-you-don't-answer-me-Ill-be-forced-to-torture-you-until-you-do look.   
The blonde's eyes slowly drifted towards the greyish-blue water. Very slowly, a thin threadlike aura began to swirl around him as the water churned in response. The pirates all gasped and stared worriedly at their captain, begging him to stop the crazed blonde. As the aura continued to spread, the waves crashed violently against the boat. Heero stepped back, only to notice a slight reddish glow around his skin.   
"What the.."   
Quatre just stood and stared out at sea.. until finally he bowed his head and the aura left. He bowed his head weakly against the side of the ship, suddenly looking very pale. His hands dropped to his side and for a moment, he seemed to sway..   
Heero caught him just before the blonde collapsed. Weakly, Quatre stared up at him.   
"Bet you didn't know I could do that.."

"So, what did you want to show us?" Wu Fei asked as they approached a large, busy room.   
"I didn't even notice it until the second time I looked at it.." Duo replied softly as he approached the large tapestry. "And then I saw what was on the side.."   
Trowa and Wu Fei stared at the large thickly woven piece with sudden astonishment.   
"That's.." Wu Fei started.   
"Us." Trowa concluded.   
Duo pointed to a small inscription on the side, his face grave.

_The five warriors which come from above._   
_The healer's hands are covered in blood._   
_The skies shall burn against the setting sun._   
_When the will of the dragon shall be done._   
_Look to the west of the smoking sands._   
_Where only Death shall cross these lands._   
_The forest will begin to wake._   
_With the strength of words one shall forsake._   
_The war shall start within the fields,_   
_Each one holding a strength they yield._   
_And darkness will encompass all._   
_With Evil's heart the Light shall fall._   
_The healer's hands are covered in blood.._

****************************************************************************************************************

Okay, sorry.. I know that was boring I just thought I'd squeeze it in to satisfy some people. *proud grin* Next time I think I'll move things faster.. All I ask is that you review!   
And I have _no_ idea where the beetle lizards came from.   



End file.
